1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic valve, in particular a pipe rupture valve, provided with a valve chest having a substantially cylindrical internal chamber which may be closed by a valve disc supported by a central stem and biased into an open position by a valve spring circumscribing the stem and with an insert member arranged in the internal chamber and provided with valve passages disposed adjacent each other in a circular arrangement, with the valve disc stem permeating the insert member and being provided with an adjustment head.
2. The Prior Art
British patent 556, 863 discloses a valve of this kind which is of relatively complex internal structure because its valve stem is structured of multiple parts and because the components have to be assembled and connected with each other from the two ends of the valve chest. In addition, the valve disc closes by surface engagement with a conical internal chamber of the chest which entails the possibility of imperfect closure. Finally, in the known valve the internal chamber must be machined from two sides for forming the cone and a section of the internal chamber for receiving the insert member, this being time consuming and cost inefficient.